Unforgivable
by Zelavril
Summary: Can treachery ever be forgiven by the eyes of a Wicked One? Needless to say, an executioner shows no remorse… Yaoi: AlbelxFayt. Character death. M to be safe


**Unforgivable**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Star Ocean Till the End of Time- Square Enix does. Therefore I'm not a happy bunny, but that's life.

**Plot Theosis:** Can treachery ever be forgiven by the eyes of a Wicked One? Needless to say, an executioner has no remorse…

**Pairing:**Albel x Fayt.

(What the heck! She's doing Albel x Fayt!?)

**Warnings: **Yaoi (boyxboy), character death…if you don't like this, you know how to use the "Back" button, yes :D?

**Notes:** I promised a little gift to "Andyouthinkimcrazy" again, but it seems I never got through with it. So, if you're reading this...this is dedicated to you :)

As always, concrit is welcomed.

---

Blood dripped itself down Albel's talons, and he grinned in a terrifying satisfaction. Treachery was a sin that can never be pardoned in Albel's eyes… and never were there treacheries that he was eager to forget; at least, not like this one.

What was the difference? Demons and angels, warriors and pacifists…what was the difference? They were maggots all the same. Each and every one of them, the same filthy scum that furrowed, imbedded themselves within his toes whenever wartimes came to pass, the same worms that ran over their feet- or "skins"- to try and please him. But even with their webbed, mutated feet, their slimy skin… even with their simpering pleas for forgiveness would not spare the wrath of the Crimson Scrooge whenever the worms tried to turn their tails and walk the path of perfidy. _What was the difference?_

If the previous day hadn't passed, then surely Albel the Wicked would have seen that boy in the same light. The stupid little fool had always been the same throughout their adventure…always hiding something behind that imprudent smile, forever merciful and forgiving. And generous in trust- nobody, not until he'd met Fayt, had been so willing to place complete and utter faith in the general. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right.

The snake leads people into temptation, but Albel knew that even angels would do the very same to demons. Temptation…fate…treachery…why had the fool been named "Fayt", anyway? Calling him "Siren" might have fitted better, what, with his soothing, charismatic voice…quiet and resolving, yet bold and peaceful at the same time. A tough-tender persona which belied every curve and scar on that fragile little frame of his…a tempting mix of everything good and bad...and that was the way Albel actually _liked_ something

So what went wrong? How had Albel fell into the trap? Putting it simple- he'd succumbed himself to a wish, a foolish desire that devoured him within seconds, where he'd exchanged this simple inclination for something he could never give in the first place.

The first moment had been like being pushed in an icy cold lake from a bridge- unexpected, nerve wrecking and…the second passed and Albel had forgotten the other effect. Their kiss was tender, soft…anything and everything the general had never felt before. Even he- inured to violence, crusades and death- treasured this. Ecstasy pumped its way through the Wicked One's mind during every fracture of each and every second, each wave of pleasure drifting and crashing its way onto the oiled, blood-soaked beach that circled Albel's mind. But the issue of opposites at that stage was no matter, feeling the roof of his mouth being _massaged_ by the younger one.

The third moment, although it took a little longer to surrender itself to them, was totally inevitable. Fate had caught the cruel one in its talons, and there was no way to escape a bounty filled nightmare once it dropped you in its nest. And in Fayt's nest they duelled gently, skin marring only slightly, devilish touch amalgamating with a hint of celesta each and every time their bodies met. Each combatant practiced what they knew; torture and teasing against mercy and modesty, and the battle field perfected itself into not hell, not earth or heaven- but their own little world.

Or at least, that was what Albel had perceived it as.

The fool asked the next morning for more than he could bargain for. And what he asked for, the Wicked One thought had never possessed in the first place.

"What?" Albel barked, growling, "What do you mean, maggot? I don't have that emotion."

"Yes you do." Fayt replied, jaded eyes phased, fingers frozen to the roots. "I saw that last night."

Albel scoffed loudly. "Fool. You're mistaken for passion."

"…What do you mean?" Fayt whispered, crestfallen.

Albel grinned. "I got what I asked of you, didn't I?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes," Albel snapped viciously. "Now go away, _fool._ We'll attend to our little business again tonight…"

Fayt didn't move. He didn't even blink.

"Move, before I carve that absurd head of yours straight off!" Albel drew his sword, smiling at Fayt wickedly in a crescent shape. Temptation didn't move.

"You tricked me." He trembled sadly. "You've cut me, Albel. Deeply."

Snorts erupted from Albel's snarling lips. "Not as much as I will, if you don't get out of my face, fool!"

"No, I won't," Fayt replied stubbornly. His innocent face turned itself into that angelic, celestial and judicial face that Albel had been frightened of transforming itself the entire night. A little monster in an angel's toga…and in return for the kiss and passion, Fayt had requested an impossible gift…and would only back down over his dead body…

Seconds flew, eyes exchanging messages, and fate then played itself into Albel's hand. He felt a warm, liquid pyre drip slowly onto his elbow, the quintessence of life opening through the gasping den. The red gold squirmed its way through the snake's chest…his scale green jewels faltered, and loosened.

Fayt wobbled forward, stomach and eyes weeping silently. He painfully coiled his slender, soft arms around Albel's neck. Fayt smiled weakly and choked into Albel's steel shoulder. Coughing so much, he'd have been mistaken by onlookers as a fatally wounded soldier, being carried back by a comrade.

But only Albel knew even opposites could never be pardoned for his sins. They were one and the same; whether he was an angel, a warrior, or simply a toying lover. Albel- Albel the Wicked, an executioner to the core- clawed his way at the insides of Fayt's chest, the dripping blood becoming a river. Albel's vermillion eyes savoured those zombie green eyes in their prime moment; losing their grip on their treachery, fading into a winter bitten forest…Albel would never sacrifice his soul for anyone, never give way to love _anyone_, and to ask him for anything the same, or anything more…

In his eyes, his view on the word shone rigorously and Fayt's word faded to black…

"So be it." Albel murmured. He didn't look back on these things. After all… pure or sinful, peaceful or violent, dead or alive…_what was the difference?_

_---_

**Zel's Notes:** Oh noes! I killed my favourite character! Needless to say, I'm not happy with myself for doing this, but...the world needs a little angst...

I called this oneshot "Unforgiveable", because I thought it would be a play on Albel's emotions throughout this fanfiction. My sister was telling me to call it "Traitor", but I thought the word was too harsh...and kind of predictable. Plus, I didn't wan't to call it something like "Executioner" because...I just didn't. "Unforgiveable" is a soft alternative, and that's why I like it as a title.

I surprised myself into liking this little fanfiction, 'cause I actually hate the couple. But it made sense to me as I wrote it along. And I wrote it as a "challenge". Always the way, huh? And the theme of Angels and Demons comes from me playing Disgaea a little too much the past few days...

Erm...what else is there for me to say? I hope you like this as much I loved writing it. Reviews and concrit are always welcome, so even if you thought this was rubbish, tell me! As I always say, I won't bite :)


End file.
